oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shilo Village
This article is about the quest. For the village, see Shilo Village. Details Crafting *32 Agility *4 Smithing (if you want to make your own bronze wire) Must be able to defend from many level 73 Undead Ones and able to defeat three monsters that are about level 90. |items=*Spade *Unlit torch or Candle (Lanterns don't work) *Tinderbox *Rope *Bronze wire or Bronze bar *Hammer *Chisel *3 regular bones (and a spare is a good idea if you've accidentally buried one) - All but bones can be bought from the general store in Tai Bwo Wannai. Recommended: *Papyrus and Charcoal (Only required if you lose an item during the quest) *Decent armour and a weapon *Good food (enough to make it through two long tunnels of level 73 monsters) *Antipoison potion (Some poison can hit up to 11 each time. Alternatively, a Combat level of 65 or higher will make the very poisonous tribesmen not aggressive.) *Teleports *Energy potions |kills = Three monsters that are around level 90. It is possible to safe spot all three forms.|recommended = *Crumble Undead makes it easy to kill the 3 monsters.}} Walkthrough Beginning the quest Start by talking to Mosol Rei at the entrance to Shilo Village. Warning: If you ask, "What danger is there around here?", you will be attacked by a couple of Undead ones. A quick way of getting there is using the gnome glider to Karamja (aka Gandius) then crossing the stepping stones towards the southwest (30 Agility required, but you can can still cross by falling off; you'll automatically swim to the other side). Ask him the following: #''"Why do I need to run?"'' #''"Rashiliyia? Who is she?"'' #''"What can we do?"'' Next, offer to go see the Shaman. Mosol Rei should give you a Wampum belt to take to Trufitus (start of Jungle Potion) in Tai Bwo Wannai. Use the wampum belt on Trufitus, and he will tell you that things look very bleak. Ask him about a legend and the temple. He will have almost no hope of anyone finding the temple of Ah Za Rhoon. You must state that you will look for the temple, and once you affirm your intent to search, Trufitus will take the wampum belt from you, and this quest will turn yellow in your Quest Journal. :Note: All items except good food, armour, teleports, and the bones can be purchased at Jiminua's Jungle Store en route to visiting Trufitus. Ah Za Rhoon To get to the temple from Tai Bwo Wannai, go east to the river, cross the log near the crashed glider, and go south along the river until you reach a mound of earth. Use your spade on it to find a fissure. Light your torch or candle with the tinderbox, and then use the torch or candle on the fissure to light it up. (The candle will drop down, and you will be unable to retrieve it.) Add a rope to the fissure, securing it to the lip. Climb down into the dungeon below (requiring 32 Agility) after searching it. You'll see level 61 - 73 undead ones that will attack you. It's not a multicombat area. Sometimes when you kill them, a cloud of poison gas will hit you for damage. Walk west along the wall until you reach a 'cave in' area. It is across from a pool of water and a smashed table. Search it, and crawl through. Head north, and there will be some loose rocks to the left at the end before the right turn. Search them, but you may fail which will hit you upwards of 6 points of damage. Eventually, you will get a pinkish scroll. Second, take the right turn and find another smashed table with some old sacks to the right of it. Search the sacks and find another scroll. Third, head to the far end of the cavern and find the old gallows. Search the gallows and remove the corpse body. Then, exit the cavern in which you came. There is a strange-looking stone off to the east a bit. If you use a chisel on it, you will obtain a Stone-plaque. : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Cave-in : 3''' - Smashed table : '''4 - Strange looking stone : 5''' - Waterfall rocks : '''6 - Loose rocks : 7''' - Sacks : '''8 - Gallows .]] To leave the dungeon, craft the nearby broken table into a raft then take the raft to exit the dungeon. Sometimes, you'll get the message that there isn't enough wood left. In this case, you can also continue southward through the cave, along the route of the water, to find some waterfall rocks that you can search to exit. If you fall exiting through the waterfall, however, you can take a lot of damage. Scrolls from Ah Za Rhoon and the Proper Burial Read everything, and then use both scrolls, the plaque, and the corpse on Trufitus. Then, go to the tribal statue west of Trufitus' hut, and bury the corpse to make the spirit of Zadimus appear. He will give you a bone shard. Take the bone shard back to Trufitus, and he'll tell you to look for Bervirius' tomb. Tomb of Bervirius : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Rock slide : 3''' - Dolmen You now need to go to the Tomb of Bervirius. From Tai Bwo Wannai, go south until you see a rockslide. Climb it, and then cross the bridge to reach Cairn Isle. You can fall and take damage especially with low Agility. Note that walking over the bridge has a higher success rate. Once you're at the other side, search the well-stacked rocks on the north side of the island, and enter the crawl-way (32 Agility needed). Go to the dolmen, and search it to get a sword pommel, a locating crystal and Bervirius notes (if you lose these items, you will need charcoal and papyrus to get to Bervirius notes again). Exit the cave by climbing the rock slide (2). Go back to Trufitus. Read the scrolls, and then show him everything. You now need to make a new necklace. Note: '''DO NOT drop the sword pommel by accident. It will turn to dust, and you will have to go get it again. Use a chisel on the sword pommel to make ivory beads. If you don't already have Bronze Wire, use your bronze bar on an anvil (there is one north-west of Trutitus), and choose to make bronze wire. Use this on the beads to make the beads of the dead necklace. You're now ready to take on the final boss. Tomb of Rashiliya Items needed: Chisel, bone shard, beads of the dead necklace, locating crystal, food, weapon, armour, 3 regular bones OR kill things to get bones in the dungeon. It is advisable to bring bones and have an emergency teleport if your character is low level. You can kill chickens in Tai Bwo Wannai Village to get regular bones if you need some. Go north of the temple of Ah Za Rhoon. Rashiliyia's Tomb is north of the gnome glider, a bit south from the coast. You might run into The Shaikahan (level 83), who you cannot damage with regular weapons. East of The Shaikahan, look for a searchable palm tree. It should be noted that the entrance is hidden behind a hill and is most visible if you are facing south. Search the palm trees to find two doors. Search these doors to find the shape of the keyhole, and then use your chisel on the bone shard to make a bone key, put on the Beads of the Dead necklace, and use the key on the door to enter. : 1''' - Entrance : '''2 - Rock slope : 3''' - Skeleton door : '''4 - Dolmen You'll find undead ones all throughout the dungeon in a multicombat area - more will be summoned if you pick up the coins, which turn to dust. Nazastarool Running past the undead, go through the ancient gates (while wearing the beads of the dead necklace) ''and down the rock slope (hard to get back up), head west then south then south-west, until you find some doors. '''Note: Other sets of dummy doors exist if you take a wrong turn.' Use three regular bones on these doors. Enter and keep the beads on and search the dolmen. You will be attacked by Nazastarool, a level 91 zombie. He uses melee throughout the battle. After you defeat him, he will turn into a level 68 skeleton. After you defeat him, he'll turn into a level 93 ghost. Once you have defeated the ghost, you will get the corpse of Rashiliyia. If you die when you are fighting, you will have to fight only those you did not defeat again, not all 3 forms! TIP: Between forms a dialogue comes in the conversation window. In extremis, perform some other action, like burying the spare bones you brought, or inspecting your quest log, and the next incarnation will not immediately appear, giving you time to heal, leave, etc. NOTE: A bug sometimes allows you to summon a second ghost while fighting the first, which is not a good idea. You get two corpses but only one in your inventory. To leave simply return to where you entered, remember to use your key on the door to exit. On the way, ignore the coins left there because if you pick it up, a bunch of undead ones will attack you, as they seem to despise greed. Go back to the Tomb of Bervirius on Cairn Isle west from Shilo Village, and use the corpse on the dolmen. Rashiliyia will thank you for letting her rest in peace and will give you your reward. Reward *2 Quest points *3,875 Crafting experience *Access to Shilo Village. *Ability to quick travel to Shilo Village using the cart near the Brimhaven docks. After completing the quest, every item you got during the quest can be sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 2,000 coins total. Category:Quests